Question: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-8y + 4}{6y - 2} \div 3$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $q = \dfrac{-8y + 4}{6y - 2} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-8y + 4) \times 1} {(6y - 2) \times 3}$ $q = \dfrac{-8y + 4}{18y - 6}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{-4y + 2}{9y - 3}$